The Earl-Pirate
by Kit2000
Summary: The man shot the lock and threw the door open eagerly, stepping inside the hold. Instead of chests of golden coins he saw a girl of unearthly beauty. She stood proudly with her back pressed to the wall and she looked at him with a challenge and dignity.A mysterious stranger—that was who became the main object of captain Kennedy's curiosity.


_**A/N Hello everyone~ We are back with another story about Cleon :love: This time it will be a pirate fic =D **_

_**We hope that you will like this little story, guys, and it will bring smile on your faces!~ :highfive:**_

_**So now, read, enjoy and don't forget to review~**_

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**The Earl-pirate.**

It was a spectacular battle between two pirate ships.

A young and perky captain Leon Kennedy of 27 years old was looking forward to see the view of indescribable wealth, when he came to an oak door, behind which there gold, stolen from Spanish, had been hidden. It was supposed to be a very successful raid on one of the most famous and bloodthirsty pirate Wesker's ships, who got a title of "The thunderstorm of the Caribbean Islands".

The man shot the lock and threw the door open eagerly, stepping inside the hold. Instead of chests of golden coins he saw a girl of unearthly beauty. She stood proudly with her back pressed to the wall and she looked at him with a challenge and dignity. Leon caught himself on a thought that he didn't get disappointed about not founding the treasure his informers had promised him on this ship. A mysterious stranger—that was who became the main object of captain's curiosity. He inflamed with an overwhelming desire to take her on board of his vessel as a valuable trophy. The man approached the lady confidently and took her by her thin wrist powerfully.

But the young captain got beyond amused, when the beauty thrust a dagger deep into his shoulder with her free hand skillfully at lightning speed. Kennedy groaned through his gritted teeth at the sudden sharp pain, but he did not release a red-haired girl from the captivity of his hands. He was very surprised and angry at the same time. She dared to encroach on his life. The pirate did not expect such

agility form the stranger, but at the same time he got very interested. The man wanted to get to know his trophy closer. Leon grinned at the beauty, and then in one motion he pulled the dagger out of his injured shoulder and threw it at the other end of the hold. He didn't care that he was bleeding heavily.

The pirate tightened the grip around the girl's thin wrist and dragged her forcibly to the door. The young lady protested, she dug her heels into the floor and fought bravely for her freedom, but was never able to escape the captivity of his iron grip.

Leon told his trusted man and close friend Ark Thompson to take the stranger to his private apartments.

After the pirates took everything they liked from the vanquished ship, they sailed on the set course under the leadership of their Captain Kennedy.

Leon's shoulder was in a bad state, the girl was well aware of where to hit exactly. Ark was a talented doctor, he treated the captain's wound thoroughly and after spreading a special medicine, he put a pressure bandage. Thompson asked his childhood friend to keep his shoulder from moving until it started to heal. Captain just smiled wryly in response to his personal doctor's professional advice.

After getting bandaged, Leon immediately went to his cabin to visit a dangerous guest.

The girl greeted him coldly. There was a fire of hatred burning in her sapphire eyes. She flatly refused to talk to him. She acted proudly and with dignity, peculiar only to the aristocracy. She was wearing an expensive dark blue dress embroidered with golden thread and pearls.

The beauty didn't beg for mercy, nor did she try to seduce him or summon a sense of sympathy from him. She just did not pay him any attention at all. The stranger dared to ignore the most powerful and influential person on the ship.

By behaving like that, she wanted to look as if she hadn't been captivated, but it was her who was the mistress of her fate. Leon did not understand what was happening to him, he desperately wanted to draw her attention to his person and wipe that arrogance and indicative courage away from her pretty cute face.

He was not used to be treated so lowly and humiliatingly by others. He skillfully played with her mood, gradually drawing her attention to his person and igniting a fire in her, even if the source of that fire was her great contempt towards him. But the fire turned into flames when he pulled her boldly with his healthy arm and threw her forcibly on his broad luxurious bed. He crushed the red-haired beauty to the mattress with his whole body masterfully. Leon was sure now that she would give vent to her emotions and he would finally hear her voice.

The shadow of fear showed in the girl's sapphire eyes. But she remained stubbornly silent. The beauty started squirming with all her might, kicking him and trying desperately to get released. She gave him a strong slap in the face, but her attempts to pull the pirate away from her were in vain, she just could not stand up against the captain's superhuman strength. He grabbed her by both wrists with his good hand and threw them over her head imperatively, so that she could no longer be able to hit him in the face. Both young people were breathing heavily. The beauty turned her face away proudly, showing her disgust towards the shameless pirate with all her being by doing so. During the struggle for her freedom the aristocrat girl's long red hair spread out on the snow-white silky pillow. She looked incredibly beautiful and seductive woman to the captain's eyes. He lit up with a desire to possess her and make that wild cat belong to him.

Leon took her by the chin with his wounded hand and turned her head violently, to make the girl look him straight in the eyes. He read deep contempt in her mirrors of soul. The captain suddenly found himself yearning for this mysterious stranger to love him with all that unbridled, boiling and lively energy that raged in her. To achieve his desire Leon decided to shower this wild cat with sweet caresses and tame her rebellious character with the help of his masculine charm. With a smile of the winner, he clung to her alluring pink lips in a passionate and dominant kiss. He kissed her with such mad charisma and paralyzing powerful energy that the girl started getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen and losing her consciousness from that kiss. She turned pale-white like a sheet. She hated this pirate with all her heart for stealing her first kiss, which was her personal jewel she had been keeping for her future husband so carefully.

By the awkward way the beauty behaved in his experienced hands, and acted as if she didn't know how to react and respond to his sensual passionate kiss, the young captain came to a shocking conclusion: she was an inexperienced virgin. This young aristocrat was a real treasure if Wesker dared to kidnap her.

Leon was disgusted and ashamed by the brutal way he behaved with this young girl. He did not know what came over him. Why did he lost his self-control over his mind and body so simply and succumbed to the unbearable and a burning desire to possess this fine lady?

Usually, all the women he saved or for the honor of whom he stood up in duels would voluntarily and gladly fall into his arms. They were not virgins. All of them had already had considerable experience in intimate relationships. And this red-haired Venus was hundred, no, thousand times more delightful than any other women he had met in his life before. She was so temptingly pure and blemish less, her young body had not experienced a man's caresses yet.

Although Leon had never been in intimate experience with a virgin, but he definitely did not want to spoil this temperamental maiden. The man forced himself to break away from her sweetest lips with great force.

She befuddled his mind like a very strong alcohol, and he lost his head. Such thing had never happened to him before. Usually he was fully able to control himself in the heart affairs and had always been the undisputed leader in his relations with the ladies.

The beauty was panting hard, her cheeks were burning with bashful blush, while her sapphire eyes were full of tears.

The captain let go of her hands completely and silently got up from the bed. He had confused her desperate attempts to be released with normal female flirting. He was discouraged and confused at the same time and did not know how to conduct with her now. He was terribly ashamed of his rude behavior, which was inexcusable. He wanted to calm the stranger, but she quickly crawled to the other side of the bed and deliberately wiped the traces of his violent kiss from her bright cherry and swollen lips.

The young man's jaw tensed from the inner self-loathing and disgust with himself. Oppressively exhaling, he turned and left the cabin, leaving the redhead Venus all alone.

Kennedy ordered Ark to interrogate the prisoner pirates from Wesker's ship to find out who was his special guest. Later Ark reported that the pirates reluctantly confessed and told him that it was a 17 year old Baroness Claire Redfield, and her older brother Christopher Redfield was the governor of the British colony. Wesker kidnapped her especially for himself in order to avenge Redfield painfully for those tough measures that the latter had been taking towards Wesker. The governor had successfully destroyed his pirate empire by sending his ships to the bottom of the sea and hanging his pirates mercilessly.

After learning all this Leon felt his heart tighten at the thought that Ms. Redfield was a hostage and an instrument in the dirty game against her brother. He felt sorry for the poor thing. The young captain was determined to bring the young lady back home. He wanted her to be safe. He longed Miss Claire to stop hating him. For some unknown reason it suddenly became very important to the proud man to leave a good impression of himself in this girl's memory.

At dawn, Captain Kennedy left his friend Ark near the capital of the colony, which was run by the governor Redfield, and entrusted Baroness to him. Leon asked his trusted aide to escort Miss Redfield to her family. Ark agreed to take her home secretly.

Leon gallantly kissed the young lady's hand in a sign of goodbye, and humbly asked for her forgiveness for his cheeky kiss.

Claire stubbornly did not want to answer him. But in the golden rays of dawn the young pirate saw favour in her sapphire eyes. There were no more hatred and disgust to his person in her beautiful mirrors of the soul. The captain's heart leaped from the sudden happiness. He looked at the beauty's retreating figure with sadness and longing. After all he would never see her again. It was paradox, this young Baroness became dearer to him than all the treasures in the world. He got fascinated by her. He could not help but think about her all day.

In the evening, Leon got terrible news. His friend was seriously injured in a fight with Wesker's spies and Miss Redfield had been kidnapped again. The young captain growled like an angry lion facing those bitter and distressing circumstances.

The whole crew looked at their leader in dismay. He was truly terrible in anger.

That evening Kennedy sent a letter to the governor with English Queen's seal. Actually Leon was Her Majesty's secret agent. She trusted him with an important mission, which was destroying piracy inside. The Queen wanted to protect their colonies from those bloodthirsty pirates. Leon became a pseudo pirate, attacking only pirate ships under the guise of wanting to take the leading position among the Caribbean pirates. But he had never attacked peaceful and merchant vessels.

He destroyed the robbers under the Jolly Roger flag. Essentially he did the same job as Christopher Redfield.

In the letter, he revealed the secret of who he really was and told the story of Miss Claire's abduction.

Captain Kennedy asked the governor for help in attacking Wesker's fortified fort. He gave the coordinates of where the pirate's lair was situated, and without waiting for an answer, Leon equipped all his ships and went into the assault. After all, every minute was in count, he fervently prayed that Claire was still alive. Although, the chances were almost non-existent. The young captain's hair moved on his head from the terrible images that rose in his mind. He was speechless at the thought of what that ruthless Wesker could do with a young and defenseless maiden. In those bitter moments Leon had realized that it was the first time in his life when he fell in love with a woman in such deep and all-consuming folly. She had become dearer than his own life to him. He would do everything for Claire only to keep her safe.

Wesker intended to rape Claire and then kill her brutally. But she did not give up without a fight. She scratched his whole face like a wild cat while pulling away from his grasping hands. And she was even able to knee him on the most sensitive male organ with all the power she could master a few times in a row. Wesker was furious, he was writhing in unbearable agony on the bed and hissed threats towards her person. Baroness deftly took his sword from the table and ran out of the room without a second thought. She wanted to find a boat and get away from that damn island. But the best pirates were sent after her life.

The girl fought them off with all her strength she could, and then she would race aimlessly. She was grateful to her brother for teaching her fencing since her childhood. But all her attempts to escape were in vain, as she reached the dead-end and now she was standing at the edge of a high cliff, the sea raged at the bottom, banging against the sharp rocks. The beauty was trapped, but she did not want to become Wesker's carnal slave. She would rather prefer dying than being in his dirty paws again. She was ready to jump down the cliff into the depths of the sea to save her honor, when she heard and then saw as a pirate, who tried to get close to her, fell dead to the ground with a huge hole in his head. The rest of the pirates did not really have time to turn around, as they got a charge of lead in their chests.

Claire shivered inwardly from the shock. When the smoke cleared from the shots, the only one that came into the girl's view was Captain Kennedy. He was dressed like a real English lord with taste and affluence. The man slowly and gracefully walked up to her, but the beauty didn't trust anyone. She instantly lifted a sharp end of her sword to his throat, and glared defiantly at him with her sapphire eyes. She did not want to be someone's lover. Claire was born as a proud and free woman.

Her tousled long hair of mahogany color swayed in the wind. Her beautiful and expensive dress was brutally torn on her chest in several places with Wesker's hands. But the young aristocrat did not pay any attention to her unseemly and disgraceful look.

Leon admired her as if he was enchanted. She was insanely wonderful and she held herself with dignity. He thought that Aphrodite herself came to Earth out of the sea foam. The young Captain came to reality only when he felt Claire pressing the tip of her sword tighter to his throat. He found it hard to swallow. If she pressed just a little more, she would pierce him.

"I came to save you, Miss Redfield. I am not your enemy," the pirate said in a quiet yet firm voice.

"I do not believe anyone anymore," she replied coldly and willfully.

It was the first time when the man heard her voice. She had a wonderful and very melodic voice. It was even nicer than he had imagined.

"Take a look at this document, milady." With these words, Leon took a letter, which had been entrusted to him by Her Majesty, from the inside pocket of his coat. In that paper it was said that he was Earl Leon Kennedy, who worked as a special agent in Her Majesty's service. The girl read everything that was written there carefully. Her pretty face turned surprised. She deftly removed the sword from Earl's throat. Leon took her in his strong and reliable arms immediately.

Claire gasped in surprise. The girl was confused, she did not know how to respond to Earl's behavior. She instantly remembered the shameless kiss he had given her in his room, and now he was standing and hugging her so gently and reverently as if she was the most precious thing to him in this life. The beauty's heart trembled and she succumbed to a sudden impulse and hugged him back. Claire leaned as closely to Earl as it was possible, not feeling any desire to let go of him. Yes, and Leon could not find the strength to break away from her. He couldn't stop stroking her long hair, and then he buried his face in her lush curls and inhaled blissfully.

"I was so scared about you, Miss Redfield. I was afraid I would not make it in time to save you. When I saw Wesker lying on the bed with no clothes on, I just went crazy with rage and despair, and immediately challenged him to a duel. In his death throes, he laughed and told me that you had escaped, and that he ordered his best pirates to find and kill you ... with special cruelty. " Earl breathed out the last phrase with unbearable pain. Then he sighed heavily.

"Answer me frankly. Wesker ... did he ... rape you? " he asked in a trembling voice. He looked tensely in the beauty's eyes and waited for her honest answer in fear.

Claire was very pale. She slowly shook her head in negation.

"Wesker wanted to do it like crazy, but I miraculously managed to escape from him and save my honor," she whispered, feeling that she was about to lose consciousness from the terrible memories. Leon noticed that she started to sway and he immediately pulled her slightly trembling body to his, keeping her from falling. The man hurriedly took off his coat and wrapped the young lady in it. He wanted to warm her and hide her snow-white and fascinating breasts, which were slightly visible under a torn neckline dress, from lustful males' eyes. Earl took his trembling beloved in his arms and held her almost weightless body close to his. The first glimmers of dawn appeared in the sky. He smiled at Claire enchantingly and tenderly. His heart sang with joy. The young man was incredibly happy that he made it in time and saved the love of his life from a terrible shame and imminent death.

"We won the war against the pirates. I killed the bastard and took revenge for all the pain he caused you, Miss Redfield. Your brother and I have jointed our powers and put an end to the Wesker's Empire once and forever. Now, nothing threatens your safety," Earl said with firmness and confidence.

He slowly carried Baroness to the pier, enjoying the last minutes in her company.

"You can call me by my name, Earl. After all, you saved my life heroically," she said with special warmth in her voice.

"So I was able to earn your forgiveness, Miss Clare? " he whispered in sincere hope.

"Yes, you are completely forgiven, Earl Kennedy," With a gentle smile and a slightly girlish laughter the beauty answered. Her eyes were shining like stars. Leon gasped and his heart pounded loudly as he looked at her pretty face and saw what a radiant smile she was giving him.

"I'm extremely happy to know it. Please do not call me Earl, Miss Claire. Call me by my name. I give this privilege only to very close people," the young aristocrat said in a sensual soulful voice.

A shy blush appeared on Baroness's pale cheeks. She decided to ask Leon if it was not hard for him to carry her, since his shoulder still hadn't healed from a serious wound.

Earl laughed sonorously and said that he was ready to carry her in his arms for the rest of his life. Claire got utterly embarrassed by his bold promises.

She could not understand herself, why she was so irresistibly drawn to this mysterious man. Why did her lips burn at the remembrance of his shameless kiss? Her heart was pounding uncontrollably when Earl carried her in his strong arms. Claire felt that she had fallen under the power of his hypnotic charm and charisma. She suddenly wished him to continue holding her in his hands, to be kissed with his sensual lips and be touched and caressed with his gentle long fingers.

The girl felt like in a dream after those stressful experiences and those indescribably beautiful emotions this young man summoned in her.

She was standing on the deck of her brother's ship and watched Leon's retreating figure with sadness in her eyes and emptiness in her soul. Cool sea breeze blew through his thin white shirt and vest. The beauty wanted to give Lord his coat back, but he refused, saying that she needed it more than he did now. She was wrapped in his coat and she greedily inhaled the pleasant aroma that came from the clothing, that belonged to Earl Kennedy.

Claire suddenly realized that wanted to see him again in all costs. The girl did not recognize herself. Her heart was suffering from depression and refused to part with the brave captain steadfastly. She asked Christopher to invite Leon to the ball on the occasion of the victory over Wesker, which was to be held that weekend. The governor agreed with pleasure, he felt indebted to Lord Kennedy for his beloved sister's salvation.

Christopher wrote a letter of invitation and sent it to Earl personally. Leon sent a reply with his agreement.

Claire stood in the lobby of a luxury estate and welcomed the guests. She was so nervous in her soul. But the young lady was trying not to show her grief to the public. The beauty gifted everyone with a fake smile. The reception was in full swing, but Earl still did not appear.

She began to fear that he wouldn't come at all. Her heart ached in pain of disappointment. But suddenly she saw the man's stately figure. He was incredibly handsome and elegantly dressed. His thick brown hair was taken in a ponytail and tied with a ribbon of the same color with his clothes. All the ladies who looked at him began to shine and smile coyly to attract his interest. But he did not pay them any attention.

He firmly and confidently went to his goal. When he came up to Miss Redfield, the young aristocrat welcomed Baroness and kissed her hand gallantly. The beauty felt as weak electrical discharges ran over her. Her pulse and breathing increased. Leon kindly asked her to dance and she gladly accepted his invitation. The young people swirled in the ballroom to the rhythm of the music. They didn't notice anyone around. They watched in each other's eyes like charmed and they had no desire to interrupt this wonderful dance. The girl felt incredibly nice to feel the closeness of his body, to feel his warm breath on her face. Her head was spinning a little bit from emotions, but Baroness did not notice it at all. All her attention was drawn to Leon. The melody changed one another infinite number of times. They danced all night, forgetting that the etiquette required a change of partners in each dance.

In order to get some rest and recuperate, Earl Kennedy offered the young lady to take a walk in the garden. The young people found a quiet corner, hidden from prying eyes, and continued their slow stroll by the light of the full moon. Leon stopped suddenly and said in a said voice that he needed to return to England and to report Her Majesty about a successful operation.

The man saw clearly the way Miss Claire paled noticeably and got very upset with his words. A spark of hope lit up in Earl's young heart. He decided to risk everything and confess to her in his tender and romantic feelings. He gently took her hand in his cool one and dropped on one knee in front of the girl like a medieval knight in front of his lady-love. The beauty froze in surprise.

"It's very hard to leave you, Claire. After all, my heart belongs only to you now. I fell madly in love with you at first sight, although it's hard to believe. I stole your first kiss forcibly, scared and humiliated you back then, hoping to draw your attention to my person. It was very difficult, but ... I was able to fight the burning desire to possess you entirely and let you go home. From that moment on, I became a different person. The love I felt for you has completely changed my style of life. I lost interest in other women. Your cute image is always before my eyes. Now you are the only one I want in this world. Believe me, I have never experienced such strong and sincere feelings to any woman in my life before. You're unique to me, Claire. I love you with all my heart and soul desperately. And I ask you to become my wife. I will do everything in my power to make you happy, my pearl of the Caribbean."

He looked into his lover's eyes boldly and held her hand gently when he was opening his soul to her. Earl Kennedy had dared to show his real self for the first time only to this girl. Before her, no one knew his true face except his childhood friend Ark Thompson. He had always held himself as a man, whose duty forced him to act as another person. Earl had never been fond of the double life he had. But he had no choice. He was Her Majesty's secret agent.

Claire was both very excited and dismayed by his sudden declaration of love. She was really happy at the moment. She felt that she had been tied to this mysterious man with invisible ribbons of fate. They were meant for each other by the Heavens. She undoubtedly believed it, because she fell in love with Leon back then, when he had kissed her so boldly. Claire was terribly angry with herself for having her first love, she had been waiting for so long, to be a criminal. But apparently her soul was able to recognize a noble man behind a pirate masquerade.

He didn't hurt her, but on the contrary, he let her go home to her loving family. And after her second kidnapping he rushed bravely and saved her from a terrible death. In response to his sincere and courageous confession, the girl fell on her knees in front of Earl. She stroked his smoothly shaven cheek fondly and adoringly, and then touched his lips with hers in a warm sweet and innocent kiss. He immediately took her feminine body in his secure and strong arms. The lovers had connected their lips in a slow and sensual kiss. The man deliberately deepened their coveted kiss that now was happening by mutual agreement.

"I love you very much, Leon. I did not want to fall in love with you, but my heart did not listen to my sanity. And now it belongs only to you alone. You are my first and only love. I cannot live without you. I really need you. I always want to be by your side," the young Baronesses whispered selflessly and frankly, while Earl was covering her face with gentle and anxious kisses.

"Then consent to my proposal and marry me, and I swear to you, my love, we will always be together, no matter what." Leon said in a low voice temptingly, and bit a supersensitive skin of her ear gently. The girl closed her eyes from the excruciatingly pleasurable sensations that were generously given to her by his skillful lips and mouth.

"Yes ... I'll be your wife ..." the beauty moaned softly. Every word needed great effort from her to be said. Her mind refused to think at this point of infinite happiness, when she felt her beloved fiancé's passionate embrace.

"Claire ... mine ... only mine ... Claire!" Leon exclaimed loudly in adoration in response to her consent. He clung to her scarlet lips, which were slightly swollen after their zealous kissing, in another dominant and possessive kiss, making his fiancée realize that there was no turning back she would belong to him forever from that moment.

Claire responded to his passionate and persistent kisses as she could. She had no experience in such matters. And Earl showed and taught her the art of kissing patiently. The girl was an excellent student and took possession of all the acquired knowledge almost instantly. Several minutes later, Leon nearly lost his self-control to the rising and the unbearable desire to make her his in this very place and this very second. With great difficulty he pulled away from his seductive bride. She opened her eyes slowly, which were clouded with emotions, and looked at him questioningly.

"Please, darling, kiss me some more." She whispered so sweetly and innocently. Leon took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to regain the lost control over his body. He gathered all his willpower in a fist to resist the temptation of taking her alluring lips into sensual and intense attacks. She was driving him crazy with her inexperience in intimate affairs.

"It's late. They may be seeking for us. We'd better get back to the ball. I would like to ask your brother's blessing for our wedding. After all, we cannot delay it. I have a week to sail back to England on my duty," Earl outlined his thoughts and goals in a calm and confident voice.

Claire was upset a little that they had to go back to the ball, but she found the strength and smiled gently at Earl Kennedy, while nodding approvingly at his persuasive arguments.

Leon stood up and offered his gloved hand to his beloved lady like a true gentleman. He helped her to stand up and then he pulled a gorgeous sapphire ring out of the inner pocket of his camisole, while having a winning smile on his lips. The man put the ring on his fiancée's engagement finger. Claire could not take her eyes off of such delight.

"Do you like it, my joy? " the young noble whispered, kissing his beloved's hand tenderly.

"It's fascinating! I have never seen such beauty in my whole life!" Baroness confessed in enthusiastic voice.

"I admit, this trinket is great, but it pales in front of your unique beauty, my angel."

The girl was embarrassed to hear such a stunning compliment from her cavalier's lips. Leon loved showering the young beauty with compliments, like with fragrant rose petals. Earl decided that he would bestow his future wife with lavish compliments, poems and gifts for the rest of their lives. She was born to be loved.

He gallantly offered his arm to Claire, and she gladly accepted it.

The same evening the young couple told governor Redfield about their firm desire to get married in a very short period of time. Christopher did not want to let his dear sister go so far away. His wife Jillian masterfully persuaded him not to interfere with his younger sister's happiness. And in the end, Baron organized lavish wedding ceremony within a week.

Claire and Leon became legal spouses before leaving for England.

Their wedding night was held on the ship in a luxurious cabin, where they were going to spend a few months until they reach London.

Late at night, when they finally ended up in his cabin after a noisy wedding celebration, the bride felt her husband's warm lips on her neck on the same spot where her pulse was pounding quickly.

"I love you," she whispered blissfully closing her eyes, clouded with emotions.

"You are my love! My dear, sweet wife," Leon whispered, continuing to caress her skin with his warm and skillful lips.

He was persistent and very gentle. He leaned down and kissed the hollow between her creamy breasts in great delight. Leon tenderly rubbed his cheek against the soft skin of her décolleté, greedily inhaling the unique scent of his beloved wife's body

Claire slightly tilted her head back and moaned loudly from his gentle touches . Earl immediately caught his wife in his arms and carried her to their nuptial bed. Gently laying his treasure down on the soft bed, Earl pulled silk stockings down from her slender legs and bent over, pressing his reverent kiss to her bare knee. Claire stroked his light brown hair, caressed her hand over his smoothly-shaved cheek. Leon breathed out her name and looked up at his wife, his eyes full of such painful adoration, that the beauty gulped in anticipation. Slowly and tenderly he deprived the young woman of all remaining clothes and loosened her luxurious hair. His dark blue eyes admired his slim wife's body with strong desire.

"You're beautiful like Venus" the man whispered with admiration, gently running his hand over her bare shoulder. "You're amazing, your skin is like soft silk, my love. " He whispered his compliment in a velvet voice, while giving her a seductive smile. "You're driving me crazy. My dream is to cover every inch of your body with delicious slow kisses, my darling," Earl uttered enthusiastically, inspired by this brilliant idea.

Claire was greatly embarrassed by too juicy promises her husband had said. The girl's heart leapt in her chest in sudden panic, and she tried to move away from Leon. The beauty began to cover her nakedness with a snow-white sheet from her lover's attentive and hungry eyes hastily. Earl didn't let his innocent and suddenly excited wife escape from his loving embrace. He held Claire close to his broad muscular chest.

"Today is our wedding night, and we'll get to know each other slowly. Relax, my angel. My love, I will make you my woman this beautiful moonlight night. I will be very gentle and delicate, Claire. You absolutely don't need to fear or hesitate me," Leon whispered reassuringly, running his long fingers down his dear wife's pink cheek.

"I'm not afraid of you, my dear ... it's just hard for me to cope with my girlish excitement and embarrassment," Countess admitted shyly, averting her shining eyes to the side.

Without any other word Leon clung to her slightly parted pale-pink lips in a sweet and sensual kiss. His hands slowly caressed her naked body with awe and admiration. Claire began to melt from his continuous caresses. She relaxed slowly and surrendered to her husband's mercy, completely enchanted by the hypnotic influence of his masculine charm. She had never met such a great man: his smooth muscled body, his broad shoulders seemed to have been carved of precious marble by a genius sculptor. She could not believe her luck. Earl was a stunningly handsome man, and of all the women in the world he had chosen her to get married to. She had to be a good wife for him.

Claire untied the ribbon, which held Leon's hair, with pleasure and launched her fingers through his thick mane. She moaned softly in delight. And she heard a response moan.

"You're driving me crazy, my sweetheart. I have no more strength to wait," Earl gasped in his wife's parted lips.

"I'm all yours, darling," she whispered, pressing him even closer and stronger to her. She closed her shining from emotions eyes and submissively allowed Leon to possess her.

The beauty lost count of the words of love, which her husband had been so generously showering her. The girl got overwhelmed with extraordinary sense of complete union with her husband, so complete, that they seemed to have turned into a single whole.

The best reward for Leon was to know that he delivered his precious wife unforgettable pleasure. In response to his particular fondness she gave him the most precious thing she had with no doubt - her virginity. He gratefully accepted her gift and made her his woman. The newlyweds made love in indescribable enthusiasm. They loved each other for a long time, with rapture adoration of each other to the point of exhaustion.

Lying in bed after an unusually beautiful intimacy with her beloved spouse, Claire plunged into a deep slumber, feeling completely exhausted from his ardent lovemaking.

That night, Earl felt the happiest man alive. His precious wife had full authority over him without even knowing it. Leon did not mind. He loved this bold and stubborn beauty more than his life.

The man stroked his sleeping wife's graceful neck tenderly. She moaned softly in response to his gentle touch. Earl's lips shone in a beatific smile. He would do everything for her to make her happy in marriage with him. Leon hugged her tightly and held her soft, feminine body to him as close as possible, burying his face in her thick red hair and inhaling the pleasant aroma in delight. The man closed his tired eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately, without letting his beloved wife out of his cozy and secure grip. He had an irresistibly strong desire to look in her shining with love eyes and drown in their sapphire depths, when they both wok up. Claire was his most cherished and precious woman in the world. Earl was madly in love with his adored wife.

Leon was always jealous of his friend Ark Thomson's good family life. He had been married to an amazing woman Elza Walker for 4 years. And she gave birth to his two wonderful children. A girl and a boy. Kennedy became a godfather to the girl. And by the contagious example of his friend, he also had a great desire to have a wife. But Earl Kennedy could not find that unique woman, with whom he would want to link his life with holy matrimony, and to continue his dynasty. But now fate had finally smiled at him, and he was a married man and settled down one.

During the period of sea travel Claire had studied her wonderful husband's nature. He was romantic, caring, gentle and considerate husband in daily life and very passionate, persistent, seductive and insatiable lover in bed. He was constantly showing his beloved wife the depth of his infinite love for her. She melted into his skilled, gentle hands when Leon patiently and skillfully taught her all the subtleties and secrets of intimacy. They were immensely happy with each other. This trip was their prolonged honeymoon.

Leon told Claire that he wanted to have a child from her. And his main goal was making her pregnant before they reach England. He devoted a lot of effort and his free time to achieve that goal, aside from the duties of a captain. In the end, his efforts were rewarded. The married couple managed to engender a new life in Claire's womb.

Countess Kennedy was already on the first month of pregnancy, when they stepped on English soil. Dr. Ark Thompson was taking care after her all the time during the voyage. When Leon learned about his wife's pregnancy, he was in a state of happiness beyond measure. He was very concerned about his precious little girl. He brought Claire to his elegant family estate, which was not far from London. Leon wanted her to breathe fresh and clean air, not urban smog during the gestation. Claire was surrounded by the love and care of her beloved husband day and night.

Nine months of gratifying and exciting awaiting had passed quickly for the young couple. But the unexpected had happened. Claire had difficult labors, but thanks to Leon's close friend - Dr. Ark Thompson, who put all his knowledge and talent in order to save the lives of the mother and a child,-Countess's daughter was born healthy. The girl was named after her father- Leony.

Ark became a godfather to the baby.

Leon adored his sweet little daughter. She looked very similar to her handsome father. Claire was very happy about that. She recovered pretty quickly after a difficult childbirth. A strong and boundless love for her husband helped the young woman to fully recover. The parents could not get enough of their first child.

England was the perfect place where the noble wanted to raise their heirs. Earl Kennedy was able to persuade Queen to give him a retire. After all, now that he had a wife and newly-born child he wanted to spend more time with them. He had finally gained a family and a home that he had been lacking for all those years he spent on dangerous service as the secret agent.

In gratitude for the brilliantly done work of destruction of piracy, which had been preventing the British colonies from developing properly, Her Majesty transferred Leon to quiet service without the need to go on dangerous missions. Earl Kennedy continued to serve for the good of England, but not as a secret agent, but as a head of the London police.

**The End**

_**A/N So, this is it! Did you like it? Was it random? Haha, we want to know your impressions, guys! :eager: This story was really hard to write in English. We hope it was understandable :pray:**_

_**And the cover illustration has been kindly made by **__**LeonandClaireBSAA**__**. The illustration is adorable! Thank you so much, dear! :hug: **_


End file.
